


Diner

by angedeslarmes (orphan_account)



Series: Drabble [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Trunks visits a small country diner where an attractive young waiter catches his attention.





	Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, that last fic was pretty fucked up, amirite? So here's more of a fluff one. Truten ^-^ my faaaveee

**Diner**

                Trunks had been going to the same diner out in the countryside for nearly five years, and it largely had to do with the boy that always waited on him when he was there. As the CEO of Capsule Corps, the hustle and bustle of business and suits wore on him, and so at the end of a long day, he would get into his Lamborghini and speed an hour away to have some homemade food and have a good conversation in pleasant company.

                He always sat down in the corner booth of the diner, and when the lithe little punk would sashay over to him, tying his apron as he went, Trunks couldn’t help but catch his breath a little. Trunks had seen a lot of beautiful men and women, but no one could quite compare to Son Goten, with his pretty brown eyes that were always widened in curiousity, and his untamable spiky black hair that fell over his eyes when he looked down, hiding a shy smile. He had just the right amount of height to him as well, and the way his low rise jeans always hugged his hips made Trunks suck the inside of his cheek.

                Today just happened to be one of those hard days Trunks had had and so as he was on his way to the back booth, he heard some commotion in the kitchen, followed by Goten’s voice.

                “-late, I didn’t hear my alarm go off, and my piece of shit-fucking-garbage-ass bike wouldn’t start so I had to run.” It was followed by laughter and the sous chef admonishing him to keep his voice down, and Trunks felt his heart squeeze just a little when the hot mess came out of the back like a hurricane and immediately came to his table after clocking on.

                “Hey there, what are we having today?” He still had that cheeky grin on his face, with his composure breathless slightly and he looked decidedly windswept. Trunks leaned back with an easy grin, already getting into flirting mode. It was just so easy with Goten, the man was just a flirt, and Trunks was more than eager to take it all in.

                “What’s the special today, baked potato and steak?”

                “Uh…yeah, yeah I think so. It’s Saturday so,” he gave a big sigh to catch his breath and took out a pad and pen from his back pocket to take down the order, “usually it’s roast but chef didn’t get the shipment of vegetables in on time, so we’re kind of backed up.” Trunks looked around the largely vacant diner in amusement.

                “Well, you’re so busy here, it’s no wonder you’re so flustered right now.” Goten blushed a little.

                “O-oh, well-it’s not quite dinner rush yet, but you’re here early, I’m sure more people will be coming.” Trunks smiled and then gave the menu a cursory glance before folding his hands underneath his chin and gazing back up at Goten, his bright blue eyes piercing, and the darker male caught his breath at such a sudden look. He couldn’t quite look away in fact, and felt himself leaning in to hear what the lavender haired man was going to say. He was absolutely enthralling, and Goten was always being teased by his coworkers about him always coming here and asking specifically for Goten to serve him.

                “How ‘bout this; I propose that I order the special, and you grab yourself whatever you want and I’ll pay for it. You keep me company while I eat and tell me about your day.” Goten was floored at the request, and he could have sworn he heard someone sniggering in the back. They were always listening in on his conversations and knew how he was attracted to other men, especially Trunks, but he wasn’t sure if they would actually let him take a break right after he’d just gotten there.

                “U-um, ok,” Goten flushed again and the sniggering became more pronounced and meanwhile Trunks was trying his damndest to hold back a triumphant smirk. He knew the moment he got Goten to open up to him he’d keep on talking, since he had a reputation as a chatterbox. “Let me just make sure it’s ok with my boss and I’ll get back to you on that.” He slipped away quietly and Trunks crossed his fingers, willing to pay the boss man in the back if he had to just to get alone time with the gorgeous brunette.

                Goten came back out a few minutes later holding a tray with Trunks’ meal and a pot of coffee as well. The sous chef and everyone else working had nearly pushed Goten out the door in their eagerness to get the two men talking privately, but Goten knew they were probably all standing as still as possible so they could catch every word. Goten rolled his eyes internally but when those piercing blue eyes looked up into his warm dark ones; he felt his heart pace quicken.

                “S-sorry it took so long,” Goten muttered shyly, hovering for a moment as if not quite sure of himself all of a sudden. Trunks smiled easily up at him and gestured for him to sit down.

                “Not a problem. I don’t mind waiting for something good,” he said it with an air of mystery, as if he was insinuating so much more which of course he was. Goten blushed and poured himself a mug of coffee, his delicate slender hands gripping it tightly. He watched with bated breath as Trunks took a bite of the potato and sighed happily as the flavours burst over his tongue, and Goten seemed to relax as Trunks settled into his meal.  ­­

                “Oh, you’ve _got_ to try this. Here,” Trunks cut a slice of his steak and dipped it into the steak sauce that was handmade every day, and held out for Goten to take a bite. At such an intimate reaction Goten nearly stopped breathing again but leaned forward hesitantly. The fork gently pushed his lips apart and the piece of meat graced the tip of Goten’s tongue, the metal prongs of the instrument never scraping against his teeth. Goten nearly died of excitement at such an act but slowly chewed the tender morsel before swallowing. Trunks was grinning at him quietly, and then nodded as Goten’s shoulders sank as he relaxed a little more.

                “Ah, chef really outdid himself today, I see,” said Goten with a slight blush. At this point he figured he was permanently pink cheeked.

                “Mm. It’s like this every time I come here. Good food and even better company,” Trunks said as he dug into his potato. Occasionally, he would give another bite to Goten, who would then drink some more coffee, but since the caffeine started working with his nerves, soon Goten was talking a mile a minute and Trunks was leaned back casually against the booth, wondering how the earth could have held someone so perfect within its layers. Goten leaned forward at some point and put his hand on the table, and Trunks watched it with one eye as he listened to the other male talk.

                “Goten, I have a question for you.” Trunks said when Goten had finished telling him something that happened the other day, and he felt the atmosphere of the café get much denser all of a sudden, as if they were the only two people there (in retrospect, they really were the only two people there as the sous chef had shut off the open sign so the two men could talk in private). He took a breath and noticed that Goten moistened his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, the tantalizing motion spurring Trunks to finally get enough courage to do what he’d wanted for the last five years. He leaned forward and brushed Goten’s fingers with his own, and was delighted to see a shiver run through the other man at the light tough.

                “What is it?” Goten was nearly breathless at the proximity of their fingers, and when Trunks slowly entwined their fingers, Goten wasn’t sure if he’d actually died and gone to heaven or if he was still on planet earth.

                “I’ve been coming here for five years now. I think we both know the biggest reason, besides the food, is because of you. But in all my time coming here, I’ve never really gotten to know you well. So I’m wondering if perhaps you wouldn’t mind going out for drinks sometime with me?” Goten stopped breathing, his heart bursting in happiness in his chest. They both heard a clattering in the kitchen and the sound of a cork popping and then a hastily whispered “he’d better say yes or I’m going to club him!” Goten blushed and Trunks grinned, and Goten nodded.

                “Y-yes, I would love that.”

                “Perfect, when is a good time for you?”

                “W-well, I’m working the late shift tonight, but maybe tomorrow?” He blinked his pretty brown eyes at Trunks and the other man nodded, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest at this turn of events.

                They started dating steadily after that night, and Trunks was still an ever present visitor at the café but now they shared even more glances and winks with each other, and there was more than one time the Trunks received gifts ‘compliments of the chef’ considering the entire diner had wanted them to hook up ever since Trunks had wandered in all those years ago.

                Goten, for his part, who hadn’t had a boyfriend in a long time, couldn’t have been happier, and every time that he was alone with Trunks and their hands found each other, he couldn’t help but start imagining the future. It was just so easy for him to think that way, and on Trunks part, he felt that he’d found his true soul mate the more they got to know about each other.

                One day Trunks decided to surprise Goten and traveled to his little apartment in the small town he’d grown up in. Trunks said small, though to him small was anything less than 100, 000 people. The town actually had around 35,000 residents, but was still small enough to be cozy to the business tycoon. He’d stopped at a small bakery and picked up some coffee and donuts, having a sweet tooth and knowing Goten loved sweets as well, and as he lifted up off the ground to the second floor, something he’d done many times, he couldn’t help but wonder what Goten was up to. He was a heavy sleeper, but they were going to be seeing each other later anyways and Goten was typically up by this point. He knocked on the sliding glass door and heard a rustling inside, followed by an ‘oh shit’ and then thudding before the lock unclicked and slid open, and then a sight like a tall glass of water hit Trunks eyes. Goten’s hair was all over the place and his eyes had bags of sleep under them, but he was wearing tight boxers and nothing else. Trunks suddenly felt much overdressed and wanted to immediately rectify the situation, but they had barely just started kissing each other. Goten shut the door behind Trunks and locked it, pulling the blinds tightly so the room was dark once more.

                With a great yawn and a stretch, Goten nimbly navigated through his trashed room and put his arms around Trunks in a warm hug.

                “Mm, mornin’,” he murmured, his breath tickling Trunks’ neck and the other man smiled.

                “Ha, ‘morning’, is it?” Goten blushed and then like a light bulb had gone off he suddenly realized he was in nothing but his underwear and gasped before bolting away and rummaging around in his closet for something to wear. He ended up tossing on a tank top and some sweats, but the colour never quite faded from his cheeks as he looked around his messy room to the immaculate Trunks standing there.

                “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t…uh, I wasn’t expecting you til’ later and-” Trunks leaned forward and cut him off with a light kiss, a brief grazing of lips really, but it was enough to instantly still the harried brunette.

                “It’s me who should apologize, I should have called instead of texted. But I did bring you coffee and a surprise.” He unveiled the donuts and Goten nearly squealed in delight, remembering at the last moment that he had roommates asleep in the other room. They crept out of his room and down the hall to the combined living room and kitchen, and Goten sat on the counter while Trunks leaned up beside him, both munching their respective pastries in silent companionship. Goten devoured his, and Trunks looked over after a bit and smirked as he got a wicked idea, something that was sure to make Goten melt. He stood between Goten’s legs which in itself didn’t bother the dark eyed beauty but then Trunks leaned in and grasped Goten’s face in one hand, leaning forward and sweeping his tongue across Goten’s lower lip. Goten gasped softly and parted his mouth instantly in response, and Trunks continued sucking the sugar and icing that had been on Goten’s bottom lip. Goten moaned quietly and parted his legs a little, allowing Trunks access to get closer, and soon they were completely and utterly lip locked, a silent discussion that only they were in on. Trunks moved one hand down to Goten’s waist to grip him tighter, the other one staying on the side of his face while Goten moved his hands through Trunks hair, each of them fully taking in the other and tasting each other with slow movements of their tongues.

                “F-fuck!” Goten sighed and leaned forward a little when Trunks parted, and the expletive only made Trunks’ cock twitch in response. Goten was so unapologetically punk it wasn’t even funny. He stood for everything Trunks had ever wanted in his life; he was able to do what he wanted when he wanted, with no concept of the press or meetings or anything else the son of a brilliant scientist and a militant warrior had to go through. Goten was completely unhinged from his world, he even had a fucking bike, and the expletives only served to make him

want to turn him around and fuck him until he screamed ‘daddy’.

                Trunks grinned cheekily at seeing the younger man so undone by the simple action, but when he locked eyes he could see the desire that was plainly flitting through the man’s gaze.

                “You had something on your lip, it’s gone now though.”

                “Ah, thanks. Asshole.” Trunks smirked again and couldn’t help but notice how Goten was keeping his hands over his crotch as if he were hiding something or keeping something at bay, and he decided to press his luck and see how much more he could take before Goten gave in completely. He leaned in and kissed Goten on the neck with a feather soft sweep of his lips, and Goten shuddered immediately.

                “Trunks,” Goten said in a warning tone, somewhat pleading and somewhat wanting, but Trunks started nipping and sucking lightly on the pale skin of Goten’s neck, brushing the hair back and Goten melted at the touch. Trunks turned his attention to Goten’s earlobe and started nibbling on it before breathing hotly into his ear and saying something naughty that instantly succeeded in arousing Goten fully. Goten moaned in honest that time, his body giving away how much he actually wanted the man doing this to him, and how long had it been since he’d given himself away to someone? Anything further was interrupted however when they heard a door slam from somewhere in the house and then someone came out scratching their stomach. Trunks and Goten didn’t part until a loud voice cut across them, saying

                “Jeezus, Goten, go get laid somewhere other than the kitchen, man!” Trunks whipped around and Goten jumped, and then both of them went red in the face.

                “Ay, this your new boo?”

                “Collette, oh my god, I told you about him. We’ve been dating for awhile now.” Goten’s scathing reply made the females features stretch into a grimace, and Trunks felt a growl coming up into his throat at the possible threat posing itself now.

                “Well go do the nasty somewhere else. I’m starvin’ and Mike’s gonna be up soon too.” Trunks felt Goten stiffen at the name Mike, and glanced at him questioningly but saw Goten’s lip curled.

                “Why is he here?” Goten’s voice was laced with a threat, and low and gravelly, a quality he’d never heard from his gentle Goten. Collette waved him off with a yawn but Goten wasn’t about to let it go.

                “No, I told you both after what happened last time, to me in particular, that he was not welcome here ever again. I will go to jail again if I have to, Collette.”

                “Ugh, will you get him out of here?” Collette turned to Trunks and waved at Goten as if annoyed, and Trunks rose his brows at the uncouth woman with tangles in her dirty blonde hair. He grabbed Goten’s hand and led him to his room and watched as the other man kept growling and pacing around, cracking his knuckles and clenching his teeth. Trunks was fine to let him hash it out with himself, that was until the door slammed open and a giant of man was standing there, giant belly covered in hair and a mean expression all over his tattooed face.

                “Yu’ makin’ problems with Collette agin’?” He yelled, and Trunks really did growl this time. Goten stood up to his full height and spat in the mans’ face, which apparently was the wrong thing to do as the giant man roared his anger at slender Goten and punched him so hard Trunks heard something crack. He was across the floor like a whip, sending a roundhouse kick to the mans’ stomach so hard it caused internal bleeding, followed by a flat handed punch to the mans’ nose.

                “Don’t you _ever_ touch him like that again!” Trunks said through clenched teeth, and the other man hastily crawled out of the hallway and into out of the house, Collette following him with a shriek as chaotic people are wont to do.

                Trunks whirled around to where Goten was crumpled up against the wall and pulled him into his arms. He was covering the left side of his face and shaking, rage and adrenaline still coursing through him, but Trunks crooned at him and gently took his hand away so he could assess the damage.

                “Ah, gods, he shattered your cheek. Probably fractured your jaw too,” he commented, trying to stay calm as he saw the loose way Goten was holding himself. Goten was holding back tears at this point and Trunks wasted no time in bundling him into his arms and taking off from the balcony, Goten curling up into Trunks’ chest. He landed behind a hospital and ran him in through the emergency doors. The doctors took their time checking him out, Trunks thought, but eventually got the necessary x-rays taken care of and out of the way, coming back with the very diagnoses that Trunks had come to himself.

                “Now, you’re not next of kin, are you?” the doctor said, glancing at him with narrowed eyes.

                “No, I’m his boyfriend.”

                “Well, we can only allow next of kin in to see him, and since that’s not you, then we are not allowed by law to let you in there.”

                “That’s bullshit! I was there when this happened!”

                “Oh you were, were you? Well why don’t we just call the sheriff down here and see what you have to say to him? Guards!” Trunks started growling; only wanting to get to Goten, to see if he was alright, but this was absolute bullshit! He cared about Goten so much; they’d been dating for a while now, what kind of backwards hospital was this? The medical field was supposed to be progressive! He started pacing back and forth while the guard took one look at him and then just shook his head.

                “Look man, I don’t want any trouble from you. Just stay put and I won’t taze you.”

                “Let me see my fucking boyfriend then.” He growled, and the guard put his hand on his tazer in a threatening way. Trunks snorted in derision, but decided to just pace like a caged animal until whatever happened, happened.

                A door at the end of the hall opened and a tall man that looked exactly like Goten but with dark skin stalked in with haste and a worried expression, dressed in Sheriff’s regalia complete with a shiny silver badge on his chest.

                “Thanks, Monty, sorry I’m late, which room is he in?”

                “Your son is just down the hall, Sheriff.” Oh shit, of course his dad’s the fucking Sheriff, thought Trunks to himself, and was just about to open his mouth when the other man turned to look at him and said

                “Come with me, kid, and keep your mouth shut until Goten confirms your relationship.” Trunks was more than willing to comply if it meant he’d be at Goten’s side again, and when they both entered into the room they found Goten leaned against the pillows looking quite distressed and drowsy.

                “Trunks!” Goten groaned, his voice sounding strained and muffled, but Trunks wanted to leap for joy hearing his name come out from his boyfriend’s mouth. “Dad?” He sounded confused but the Sheriff walked up to him and put his hand on his head carefully, and Goten got tears in his eyes.

                “First off, I want you to know I love you and your mother and I miss you so much. Secondly, did this man hurt you?”

                “No, he saved my life.” With that the officer straightened up and walked forwards to Trunks, taking in his casual appearance but not mistaking his highborn features, and held out a hand.

                “Well, guess this would have happened sooner or later I suppose. I’m his father, Turles. I’m the Sheriff of this town, and it would appear that you’ve been with each other for some time now, am I correct?” He glanced to his son and Trunks nodded hesitantly after the ok from Goten.

                “Well, we started dating a few months ago, but we’ve known each other for about five years now.”

                Any further conversation was cut off by the doors flying open and another male entering the room that was also a spitting image of Goten, but with a lot lighter skin than Turles, and he instantly went to Goten’s bedside and started crying. He was dressed in simple clothing, and in fact looked very akin to that of a cashier or maybe a bank teller, and Goten started tearing up as well at the sudden flurry of a greeting.

                “Mom, ‘m fine.” Goten muttered stiffly, and Trunks cocked his head at that. Two men were Goten’s parents?

                “Kakarot, he’ll be sore and stiff for a while, but other than that he’ll be fine. Also, it would appear that our son is in a relationship again.” Turles crossed his arms over his chest and Kakarot turned around, tears still running down his face.

                “Did you do this to my boy?” he said, his voice suddenly threatening.

                “NO! Jesus-fuck-why does everyone keep asking me that?” Trunks wondered out loud and the other three looked at each other.

                “This is why I don’ talk to you guys,” Goten slurred from the bed, sleep threatening to overtake him and at just that moment the doctor from earlier walked in.

                “Uh, I said you’re not allowed in here,” he looked at Trunks but Turles spoke up.

                “It’s fine, Doc, I told him to come. You just check out Goten and I’m going to have a little chat with this young man.” He waved Trunks over to the window and Kakarot stayed over by Goten with a worried expression that only mothers could have.

                “You were there when this happened?”

                “Yes.”

                “You were involved?”

                “Yeah, I shoved the man that attacked him off of him,” Trunks said, glancing back over to where Goten was and panic starting to rise in his chest as he saw a news van stopping outside.

                “Oh hell,” he muttered, and Turles turned around to see what Trunks was looking at.

                “Sheriff, I know we’re meeting under strenuous circumstances, but they cannot know that I’m here. It will be a nightmare for your entire town if they do.”

                “Why did you pursue someone from here then if you were afraid of the media?”

                “Because I didn’t think they’d find me here.” Trunks showed his age then, his stress and responsibility crushing down around him, and Turles felt bad for the kid. Probably shoved into that life of pomp and glamour before he was ready, he thought to himself, and nodded. He liked the look of this boy, and the concerned glances he kept sharing with Goten made him think maybe this boy was good for his son. He made up his mind this boy could be trusted, and decided to take it easy. It was obvious the two were already in love even if they didn’t know that yet themselves, but if this was what Goten truly wanted, then he wasn’t going to deny him his happiness, especially considering he himself had been cast out from his family when he’d mated with a beta male. He looked over at his mate fondly and then back to the lavender haired man in front of him that looked completely distressed and took charge of the room.

                “Alright. Doc, no one but me, Kakarot, or you come in or out of this room until the media gets out of here. This boy is alright, he’s not the one who hurt our Goten but he knows who does and if I can just get a description I can go find the perp. Kakarot, you can stay in here if you like but I’ve got to get to work if I’m going to catch this rat bastard.” Kakarot nodded and pulled up a chair, and then Turles leaned down and kissed his mate before leaving the door. Goten was about to pass out and the doctor suddenly looked at Trunks abashedly.

                “Uh, sorry for my rude treatment earlier, it wasn’t at all because of your orientation, just that Goten’s been in these kind of situations before, and well…” he trailed off and gestured with his hands helplessly, and Trunks sighed.

                “It’s fine, I understand. You were just looking out for a member of your community.” The doctor nodded, and then fixed an oxygen mask over Goten to help him sleep peacefully. He left after checking a few more things and Trunks suddenly realized he was alone with Goten’s mom, or other dad, or however this worked.

                “Pull up a chair, lets chat.” Kakarot motioned to him to sit down and Trunks did, Goten looking back and forth between them before reaching out for Trunks, who took his hand and held it securely. Goten finally shut his eyes and passed out,  the pain meds and stress wearing him down, and Kakarot turned to look at Trunks.

                “So, you’re Goten’s boyfriend?” Trunks nodded in response, noticing Goten had the same eyes as this man.

                “Yeah, I…we started dating several months ago. I used to go to his café all the time and order food, and he was always my waiter. We’ve known each other from there for several years now but I didn’t actually ask him out until more recently.”

                “Do you think the press will slaughter your good name?” Kakarot cocked his head to the side in the exact same way Goten did and Trunks sighed, his shoulders slumping and he put his head in hand.

                “It was only a matter of time before they found out about my sexual preferences. It shouldn’t even matter who I take to my bed, but how good I am at my job.”

                “Have you taken Goten to your bed?” he asked in that same curious but stern tone, and Trunks shook his head.

                “No, we haven’t gotten that far yet. I’ve never wanted to go that far with someone before, but I don’t know how far he’s gone in the past. It doesn’t matter if he has, I just want him to be ok with the idea. I’ve never wanted something or someone so much before.”

                “You’re willing to fight for him, then?”

                “I would if I had to, yes. I think…well, it might be too soon to tell, but I’m just completely enamoured by him.”

                “Well he isn’t some trinket to look at high up on a shelf, you know.”

                “I…I know that, I just…he’s so amazing.” The way Trunks was looking at Goten reminded Kakarot of everything he’d gone through with Turles, and his heart softened towards the young man even though his maternal instincts wanted to hold tightly to Goten and never let go, he knew one day he would have to and if this young man in front of him stood by what he said then maybe it was safe to finally let go.

                “We haven’t heard from Goten in months. I should have known it was because he had a new boyfriend. He left our home so long ago and came to the city here, wanting to live by himself, and discover himself, and what were, wardens? He was an adult, and as much as it hurt, we let him go. At first he called every week, or he’d come by for dinner, but then he started getting mixed up with the wrong crowd, and going to jail every Friday night because of bar brawls, and he always had bruises and cuts on him because he’d let that boy beat on him.”  Kakarot let out a disgruntled sigh and Trunks leaned in, intrigued in spite of himself.

                “’That boy?’”

                “Yes, Damien. You saw his brother today, Mike. But Damien was the worst little cockroach I’ve ever seen in my life. Manipulative, abusive, into drugs, he pulled Goten down with him, and when Goten would fight back he’d punish him. He was tall and lithe with dark hair and tattoos all over his body, piercings on his face. He’s the one that taught Goten how to ride his motorcycle, but also would beat him constantly. After so much strain on us, Goten eventually cut ties and when Turles would come home I could tell when he’d seen Goten at the station because he’d be more solemn than usual.” He was silent for a while before talking again, this time with a far off look in his eye.

                “He seems happy enough now, and I saw the way he was looking at you. He must think you’re extremely important because it looked like he would worship the ground you walked on. He was such a tough baby, after I had him it took me a long time to get used to him because he was such a grouchy little guy, so unlike his older brother Gohan. He was always fussy and there always seemed to be something wrong, and because my pregnancy with him went so badly, I had to get fixed after him. Turles was so upset, and I was too, because we wanted our own litter of course, but…oh, you have no idea what I’m talking about do you?” Trunks shook his head, though he was highly interested in what Kakarot was saying. He knew that his father was an alien from another planet, and that he was half alien, but he didn’t know that there were other aliens on earth that were just like him!

                “I’m a Saiyan that came here to help colonize this planet, and Turles is my alpha. We bonded when we were young and loved each other ever since, but his family disowned him when he mated with me. I’m technically considered a low class, low intelligence breed of Saiyan because I’m a male that can have babies, and those are considered the lowest of the low. It’s considered unnatural to most Saiyans, so when Turles decided to pursue me, well, it was societal suicide. But we made it work for us.” Kakarot shrugged and looked at the floor for a bit, and they sat in companionable silence for a while.

                “I suppose I should just welcome you to the family now, because from the way you’re holding his hand right now, I would assume you’re not going anywhere.” Trunks smiled at him and they laughed quietly together, and time passed before the door opened again to admit Turles.

                He flumped down on a chair by the wall and Kakarot left to go sit with him, the two of them nuzzling each other for a moment before Turles realized they weren’t alone. Trunks turned back around and watched Goten to give them both some privacy and they started conversing in a foreign language Trunks had never heard before.

                “Well, the media is all in a dither of course, because since they saw you flying through the air holding onto someone, they’re bound and determined to figure out who it is, and well, your reputation as a squeaky clean businessman is being questioned now that you have a secret lover.” Trunks sat up straight in outrage before he saw the smirk on Turles’ face.

                “I hate people,” he muttered, and Turles nodded with some feeling.

                “I understand, kiddo, I understand.”

 

                It was a couple of days before Goten was able to be released, and Kakarot was not having any part of him going back to his apartment. Trunks had had to stay low and had texted a few favours in to his work to make sure everything was being handled efficiently while he was away. His mom scheduled him as if he was ‘on vacation’ until everything died down, and he told her he had something to tell her when he saw her again. She’d responded with a  phone call, and had only told him to make sure she meets the ‘nice young boy’ before he does anything stupid, and she said that his father told him to make sure he used protection, which made him decidedly queasy at the fact his own parents were telling him to put a condom on.

                Turles left in a squad car to draw the media away, while Kakarot and Trunks helped a sore Goten into a car. He’d had mass amounts of internal bleeding and the doctors had been worried about brain damage for a while which was why they’d had him on oxygen and had kept him so long, but he was due to make a full recovery soon.

                As the car came up on the house Goten had grown up in, Trunks was very eager to see that it was actually a capsule corps house and that technology apparently had made to the countryside. How idyllic, he thought to himself as the car came to a stop, and got out to help Goten out. The brunette looked up at him with shiny eyes and tightened his grip on his hand as they went inside, and Kakarot ordered him to stay on the couch while he bustled around in the kitchen doing who knew what.

                Goten sank into a light sleep, the medication still making him drowsy, and Trunks figured it would be awhile before he was back to normal.

                Indeed, it was a few days before Goten really started talking in full sentences again, and after that it wasn’t long at all before he was back to bickering with his parents and Trunks had to disappear in the meantime to go back to work and settle things down with the media. With Goten at his house he didn’t have to worry too much about them finding him, however he was pestered by the media every time he stepped out of his house or his office. He counted down the hours and days until he was able to go see his boyfriend again, and the aforementioned male texted him all throughout the day to tell him how annoying his parents were, and how they kept mentioning how excited they were to see Trunks again.

                Also, Trunks was being pestered on his end by his mother as well, wanting to know the saucy details and how spicy and steamy things were, and when Trunks finally looked at her and told her nothing had happened but kissing, she folded her arms and gaped at him.

                “My son, the virgin!” which of course made his father, who’d just come into the room, laugh so hard he doubled over.

                “Woman, he’s not just your son, he’s mine too.”

                “Oh, can it, Vegeta. I’m not in the mood.”

                “You will be at this time next month.”

                “What’s happening in a month?”

                “Full moon,” they both said absentmindedly, and he looked between the two of them, perplexed.

                “Since we don’t have our tails, the full moon affects us differently than it used to. It makes us incredibly horny, so if you want to mate someone, do it on a full moon.” Vegeta looked at Bulma and licked his lips at her, and she shuddered in anticipation.

                “Oh gods, you guys, stop it. At least wait until I’m out of here.”

                “Then hurry it up!” Vegeta muttered as he advanced on his wife, and Trunks got out of there as fast as he could, burning up with embarrassment but also intrigued by this new information.

 

                Meanwhile, at Goten’s house, a vastly different yet slightly similar conversation was taking place at the Son household.

                “Goten, next month is the full moon, and if you’re not ready to go that far with Trunks yet I will totally understand and we’ll just put you to sleep like we always used to,” Kakarot was mother-henning the fuck out of Goten and he was so irritated he’d lit up a cigarette in response.

                “Fuck, mom, why are you so interested in my sex life?”

                “I just want to make sure that you’re ok, I don’t want you getting hurt.” In truth, Goten was already so horny he could barely stand it, and living with his parents again had made for some awkward situations. Like the other day when he’d been talking on the phone to Trunks and had decided to tease him by starting a round of phone sex, and then when he’d been done he’d opened the door and his father was outside. Both had blushed heavily and not talked for the rest of the day.

                “I’m not going to get hurt, I want it to happen. I don’t want to be asleep this time, I’m fully prepared to take him on.” Goten looked out the window and blew out some smoke while his mother bustled around the kitchen, and then the front door opened and Turles walked in.

                “Alright you two, I have an announcement. I found a traveler on the road and thought I’d bring him home for dinner,” he said with a smirk, and before either of them could say anything he pulled Trunks in from around the corner, who had a duffel bag packed and a sheepish grin. Goten hastily put out his cigarette and ran to his boyfriend, whom he hadn’t seen in several weeks, and pressed their bodies together in a tight hug. Kakarot grinned and laughed before turning back around to the stove where he was still making dinner.

                “What are you doing here? I was starting to wonder if I even still had you,” Goten teased, and Trunks blushed delicately. 

                “I, uh…was urged by my parents to come stay for a while, and uh…well, I hope it’s ok that I’m here.”  Goten stood up on his tiptoes and gave Trunks a peck on the cheek before grabbing his entire arm and hanging off it, excitement dripping from every core of his body.

                “Of course it’s ok, as long as you pick up after yourself and you keep quiet after ten p.m.,” Kakarot motioned from the stove and Goten slipped upstairs with Trunks to his room at the very top floor of the house.

                “You can stay in here, if you want.” Trunks looked around and fell in love immediately with his surroundings. It was just so utterly _Goten_ in there that Trunks couldn’t help but want him all the more. He was knocked off his feet all of a sudden by a whirlwind of black hair and then Goten’s mouth was crushing to his own, the smell of cigarette still around but the taste of his tongue just as sweet as Trunks remembered. He was pushed down to the floor and Goten straddled his thighs as he took Trunks mouth with his own, gripping his hair tightly and not wanting to let go.

                “Damn, what’s gotten into you?” 

                “I’m horny and I’m irritated and I’m still a little sore but fuck I don’t care anymore,” he said in a rush, and Trunks put his hands on his chest, raising his knees so that Goten slid down closer to him. The latter giggled slightly and Trunks looked up at him, marveling at how far they’d come.

                “You know I used to think you were an innocent hot mess, but now I see how rotten you really are,” Trunks teased, his dormant alpha side starting to peak it’s head out.

“Yeah well I guess I’m just full of surprised, aren’t I?” Goten lowered their lips again and it was a while before they realized they should probably stop before things got too out of hand. By that point both were breathing heavily and the grinding they’d done had only served to tenderize aching hard-ons.

Over the course of the next month, tensions started rising as the full moon neared, and Turles spent a lot of time becoming increasingly aggressive, and even Trunks felt himself being more on edge than usual. By contrast, Kakarot and Goten became more willing to please, and both would jump up to take of things to ease the two alphas that were going head to head with each other.

On the night before the full moon, things came to a head when Turles came home and shouted out to Trunks that he wanted to fight him. Trunks accepted the challenge, teeth grinding and fists clenched, and the two went out into the front yard and started sparring, becoming more violent as time went on. They didn’t stop until they were both slick with blood and cradling broken arms, cuts and bruises and gashes everywhere, and eventually Turles held out his hand to the younger alpha.

“I needed to make sure you were strong enough before I handed him over to you. He’s our youngest, so naturally we wanted to make extra sure you’re capable of handling yourself.” Trunks smirked at the other man.

“I was trained since I could walk how to fight. My father is a very strong, very proud man, and wouldn’t accept me being any less. I can take care of Goten, Turles, I promise.” They both nodded and then went inside to get cleaned up, the two betas inside each taking care of their respective mate.

The day of the full moon dawned and Trunks woke up in Goten’s bed with the lighter Saiyan on top of him. He started rubbing his hip and kissing his neck, and Goten groaned before giggling sleepily.

“Mm, don’t stop…” Goten murmured, and the two found each other’s lips and started making out slowly, their tongues dancing with each other and hands wandering.

“Tonight’s the night, are you ready for this?” Trunks rubbed Goten’s head and Goten smirked wickedly up at him.

“Are you?” He put his hands on his chest and pushed him down to the bed, and then kissed his way down Trunks’ stomach until he got to the hem of the man’s sweats.

Trunks could have sworn Goten knew he was a virgin when it came to this, alpha instincts be damned, because Goten went so slow and careful, and damn that tongue! He slowly lowered Trunks pants until the head of his plump cock poked out, and he dipped his head down to lick up a bead of precum that was gathering there. Trunks gasped when Goten slipped the head into his mouth and started sucking, widening his legs and propping himself up on his elbows to give Goten more access. Goten smirked and then took more of Trunks’ length into his mouth, reaching down to cup his balls in one hand and gripping the cock in his mouth with the other. The next half hour ensued with the only sounds in the room being the clock ticking on the wall and the sounds of sucking and light pops, and of course Trunks own soft groans of pleasure.

“Oh hell,” he muttered, his eyes shut tight as Goten started going down faster, and he felt a blissful heat starting to swell at the base of his spine as his orgasm started building. Right as he was about to finish, the door swung open and Turles stepped in, only to step right back out as Goten and Trunks scrambled to cover up.

“Fuckin’ fuck, dad! What the hell?” Turles was out in the hall laughing so hard he could barely breathe, and then Kakarot’s voice from several floors below in irritation saying something.

“I was just going to tell you two that we’re leaving the house to you today and tonight. Since it’s your first time actually going through this,” he looked meaningfully at Trunks as he said this, since Trunks had taken medicine his whole life for the full moon times never knowing why, “we figured you’d want to be somewhere comfortable. We’re leaving, be safe, and for the love of Might would you please use protection?”

“No promises now get out! God, you’re so embarrassing!” Turles shut the door and left, laughing all the way down, and Trunks covered his eyes.

“Well, now that the mood is completely destroyed, do you want to grab something to eat?”

They went to the diner that Goten worked at and everyone working there whistled and catcalled, the two holding hands blushing and heading to the back booth where Trunks always sat, and where it had all started. Goten had gotten time off from work to heal up so he didn’t necessarily have a steady income coming in, but it was fine since Trunks had it covered. They ordered their food and sat on the same side, completely into each other and drowning out the sound of the rest of the café. When their food came they fed each other, and since it was getting closer to afternoon, they knew they’d have to leave soon to make sure they made it back in time, but the effects were already coming over them. Goten kept rubbing Trunks’ thigh and cock under the table through his slacks and Trunks was starting to growl low in his throat, the sensation rumbling through Goten making him purr in response.

“You know I still have to meet your parents,” he said semi-conversationally, the waiter persona back in full force as Trunks’ alpha started coming out more and more. He looked into Trunks eyes with adoration and opened his mouth so he could be fed a bite of steak, and the alpha Trunks dipped his head to give him a swift kiss. More hollering could be heard from around the diner and the two blushed, coming back down to reality in a sudden movement.

Trunks was confident that when the time came he’d know what to do but he also didn’t want to hurt Goten, and since he’d never been inherently dominating before like his father, he wasn’t even sure how to act. When they did get home, Goten whirled around in the kitchen making snacks and putting them in the fridge, figuring they wouldn’t have time for an actual meal later, and when he turned around to ask Trunks a question he stopped as he saw the way Trunks was looking at him.

“Goten.” He looked completely serious and Goten gulped, liking the new alpha Trunks that was standing in front of him once more.

“Yes?” his voice took on a bit of a higher tone, a more submissive tone, and it was the beta in Goten reaching out to the alpha, to be claimed, to be fucked. Trunks started prowling slowly towards Goten and the submissive backed up until he was against the sink, and then with nowhere to go he gulped as he looked up into Trunks eyes. It was late afternoon, but the effects of the lunar pull were already affecting them, and it would only get stronger as the night came on. The alpha grabbed his beta and started kissing him roughly and passionately, the beta responding eagerly, panting and rubbing himself on his alpha. Alpha Trunks growled and picked him up, slamming him down on the table harshly in his haste to get those rags off of his claimed, and Goten started purring in approval. He spread his legs for his alpha but foreplay was still to be had as Trunks started biting and sucking Goten all over his now naked body, his lavender hair tickling Goten’s hot skin. Goten’s long, pale cock was ruddy at that head by this point and pointed upwards his navel, whereas Trunks’ was sticking out proudly at a ninety degree angle, the base of it nestled in dark lavender hair. Goten was completely hairless all over, a trait that Trunks found inherently arousing, and he snarled as he realized he still wasn’t inside of him yet. He knew he’d have to prep the beta first, but to do that? He turned Goten over so he was standing against the table now instead of on it and bending over forwards onto it. He spread the beta’s cheeks and searched with his tongue for the hole he sought, slamming his wet appendage into it and hearing his beta moan brokenly.

“Uh-uhnnn!” Goten pushed his ass backwards into Trunks lips, who growled and grabbed his hips to secure him more steadily as he started finger fucking him. One digit at first, the hole slick and primed both by the alpha’s tongue and the beta’s priming lubrication, but then in no time at all he had two fingers worked in, the beta’s moans and gentle gasps like music to his ears. He stood up after a long time and started rubbing the head of his cock against Goten’s tight ass, and Goten felt goosebumps go along his flesh as he felt the thick column of flesh start to move inside of him.

“Oh, fuck! Yes!” he hissed in pleasure and pain since it had been so long for him, and knowing this was Trunks’ first time fucking made it even better. Goten started moving his ass up and down Trunks cock when the alpha was fully inside of him, and Trunks stood back and watched as Goten’s ass slammed down on his rigid cock. He gripped the sides of the table, feeling an orgasm already building, and damn it he was about to blow his first load because Goten’s slutty ass knew what it was doing.

“Gonna…aghhhhh!” he growled, and Goten took it all inside of him, groaning in bliss and knowing it was only the first one of many more to be had that night. Trunks went again, and again, taking Goten all over the kitchen table, floor, and counters, and they eventually made it to the stairs, which took a while for them to get up, but finally they got to Goten’s room and by this time Goten’s eyes were blazing in lust, since he hadn’t had a single orgasm yet. He pushed Trunks onto the bed and immediately sat down on his cock, bouncing himself up and down and stroking himself in time to the thrusts.

“Ah, f-fuck!” he stuttered, and Trunks could do nothing but stare up at the brunette that had his eyes closed in concentration and was currently riding him like his life depended on it. He slammed his hips upwards when Goten came down and Goten screamed in pleasure, wanting more, demanding it, his ass lubricating itself once more, preparing to take so much more life giving seed, and he felt everything start to open up.

“Oh fuck-oh shit-oh-oh! AH!” Goten rode Trunks hard and the alpha felt his balls start to tighten, his cock starting to knot inside of Goten as he came with the most explosive orgasm yet, his hips shaking against his beta’s ass and Goten falling forward, tears of arousal coming down his face as he stroked himself off and coated their chests with his white ropes of cum. At that exact point Trunks sunk his teeth into his beta, and the beta responded all too eagerly, feeling the blood run past their teeth as the full moon reached its zenith in the night sky.

They started coming down after that, and Goten got off Trunks’ cock wincing slightly, but also giggling from the force of that release.

“Fuck. I think I’m totally pregnant now, babe.” Trunks smirked up at him and pulled him down to lay next to him, finding the closest towel he could to wipe them off. He kissed Goten slowly and sensuously before responding.

“Good. Because I’m not going anywhere, Goten, and fuck I love you so much.” There, he’d said it, he’d admitted it, and Goten looked like he’d been handed an early Christmas present.

                “I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you, I think.” Trunks chuckled at the soft admission from his mate, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
